the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Mara Jade: Jabba's Kiss
Chapter 1 Mara tugged at the skintight fishnet costume she wore as she walked into the grand audience chamber of Jabba the Hutt. The tight costume pinched Mara's breasts and buttocks, but the redhead tried to ignore the discomfort as she started her exploration of the fat Hutt's throne room. The stink of spice was thick in the air as Jabba's cohorts smoked and lounged in dimly lit alcoves along the walls of the spacious chamber. Jabba himself lounged on a raised platform where he had an excellent view of all the debauchery taking place in his palace. Spiced and drunk mercs and bounty hunters lurched at Mara to steal a kiss or fondle her firm ass. Mara ached to ignite the lightsaber she wasn't carrying and cut the scum down, but she was in disguise, following a trail of leads to where she hoped to finally catch up with Luke Skywalker, an enemy of the Empire that concerned both the Emperor and his right hand, Darth Vader. If Vader was the Emperor's right hand, Mara was his left. She smiled and swayed her hips to avoid grasping hands, paws, and tentacles as she made a slow circuit of the smoky throne chamber. "Who is this fresh young flower decorating my palace?" rumbled Jabba from his wide seat. "He's talking about you," grinned the green twi'lek girl sitting on one of the flabby gamorian's laps. Mara gnashed her teeth and tried not to grimace as she strutted in her fishnets and high heels to the dais where the fat, slimy Hutt impatiently waited. Jabba used his pudgy left hand to pop a squealing morsel into his wide, drooling maw. Mara watched with her bright green eyes as Jabba regarded her while running his wormlike tongue over his sticky, dribbling lips. "What is your name, my sweet?" "Arica, my lord," bowed Mara. "Arica..come sit beside me." Putting on a brave face, Mara climbed onto the dais and sat down beside the bulbous, stinking Hutt. Jabba licked his slimy lips again as he reached out with a short arm to caress Mara's shoulder length red hair, he left streaks of slime on Mara's crimson tresses. Jabba rubbed his flabby bulk up against Mara, his sticky fingers stroked Mara's flushed right cheek, then played across Mara's painted ruby lips. Mara felt something poke into her fishnet clad ass. Glancing down to her right, Mara couldn't help shuddering when she spied the Hutt's growing erection. "Take my scepter into your hand, my sweet," purred Jabba, caressing Mara's slime stained cheek. "With pleasure, my lord," cooed Mara, reaching with her right hand to grab the Hutt's thick, throbbing member. The watching dancers and bounty hunters cackled and laughed as they watched the new girl fondle Jabba's pulsing penis. Jabba groaned, he used his left hand to tear off the fishnets covering Mara's tits, then he leaned forward to stick out his slimy tongue and lick each of Mara's alabaster mammaries. Mara closed her eyes as she felt Jabba's sinuous tongue slide all over her blushing bare breasts. She continued fondling the Hutt's fat cock, running her fingers along the long appendage. Jabba used his right hand to pull back on Mara's slime slick hair, then he tongued the redhead's mouth, stuffing his big tongue down Mara's gagging throat. Slime covered Mara's gasping mouth when Jabba stopped tonguing between her lips to resume lathering her quivering tits with his saliva. Jabba's heavy tongue rolled between Mara's glistening breasts, then slid down her shuddering stomach to the redhead's fishnet covered crotch. Jabba tore off the fishnet covering Mara's pussy, then the fat Hutt began lapping at Mara's puffy cunt. Mara held her legs open for the Hutt as he soaked her snatch with saliva before he wriggled his wormish tongue inside Mara's juicy vagina. While Jabba tongued Mara's throbbing twat, the redhead stretched out across Jabba's dais and took the flabby creature's cock into her slime soaked mouth. Moaning, Mara sucked on the Hutt's pounding prick, working her ruby lips back and forth along the fat, slimy shaft. Jabba groaned with pleasure as he ate out Mara's squishy sex. He nibbled Mara's sweet clit with his sticky lips, then took Mara's entire crotch into his wide maw, slurping sloppily upon the nearly naked redhead's wet cunt. Mara held Jabba's scepter with both hands as she swallowed as much of the Hutt's enormous erection as her yawning jaws would allow. Mara's tongue caressed Jabba's meat as she gulped and gulped, drinking the mingled slime and semen oozing from Jabba's giant knob. Jabba forced his tongue deeper and deeper, Mara was feeling it. She moaned Jabba’s name many times before cum squirted out of her sweet pussy. Jabba sucked all of Mara’s juices. After having his fill of Mara's delicious pussy, the fat Hutt placed Mara on top of his huge, slug shaped body. Jabba's cock slid between Mara's straddling thighs, and the redhead was forced to ride the huge Hutt's pistoning pole. Mara pressed her palms to Jabba's slimy skin as she bucked on top of the enormous worm, taking his pumping apppendage between her slime soaked legs harder and harder as the grunting Hutt fucked her. The crowd hooted and shouted encouragement as Jabba bounced the naked dancer on top of him. Mara panted and dug her nails into Jabba's rubbery skin, she could feel the wormy bulk of Jabba writhing between her open legs as his thick prick plowed in and out of her gaping wide gash. Jabba rammed to the hilt inside Mara and flooded her sweaty stomach with his cum. Mara laid her head back, twitching on top of the huge, fat worm as her sore snatch swallowed the geyser of Jabba's spunk. Bib Fortuna and a piggish gamorian helped Mara off the wheezing Hutt. At a nod from Jabba, Bib removed the tatters of Mara's fishnets, then he shoved her into the middle of the room, where a dozen salivating guards and bounty hunters gathered round to take turns fucking Jabba's nude, slime splattered, new courtesan. Chapter 2 Mara twirled and gyrated to the wild music of the band as Jabba and his court leered at the nearly naked redhead prancing in the middle of the the smoke filled audience chamber. Sweat glistening on Mara's hot skin as she jumped and wiggled her ass clad only in a short fishnet skirt. A tiny halter top covered Mara's blushing, beading wet breasts. Mara spun on her left heel, holding her arms over her head as her shoulder length copper hair flew around her neck. Jabba swayed and stared at Mara as if mesmerized, his fat tail twitching as he clapped his pudgy hands and licked his drooling maw while Mara finished her routine, leaping from one end of the chamber to the other, then bending over to wave her butt at the salivating Hutt. "Come here to me, little dancer!" roared Jabba from his dais. Mara straightened up and combed a hand through her damp red hair. Mara's tits heaved under her fishnet top, her rose red nipples stiff after her lascivious dance. Reluctantly Mara obeyed Jabba and went to him. She climbed onto the dais where his huge, bloated body rested, then she gasped when Jabba grabbed her with both his pudgy paws and licked her grimacing face and sweaty breasts with his big, slimy tongue. "My Arica tastes so sweet!" sighed Jabba, fondling Mara's slippery left breast with one fat hand while reaching under the redhead's short skirt to caress Mara's damp snatch with the other. Mara pressed both hands up against Jabba's rolls of quivering blubber while he licked her, milked her tit, and clumsily fingered her gleaming gash. "Lie down and open your legs, Arica," ordered Jabba. Mara slowly sat down on the dais in front of Jabba, then she laid back and spread eagled her slender legs. Jabba rolled forward and lowered his huge, wedge shaped head between Mara's wide open thighs, his enormous tongue slithered out, then Jabba was licking Mara's sweaty sex, stroking the length of Mara's cunt with his slimy, wormy tongue. "Ahhhhhh!" sighed Jabba as he licked and licked Mara's delicious pussy, his nostrils flaring as he took deep whiffs of Mara's puckered cunnie. Clutching Mara's upraised ankles with his fat hands, Jabba nuzzled the dancer's crotch, licking Mara's twat until it was soaked with Jabba's slimy saliva, then plunging his big tongue into Mara's juicy vagina. Mara clutched the edge of the dais, writhing under Jabba as his whole court watched the fat Hutt eat out the red haired dancer's snatch. Jabba licked each of Mara's splayed inner thighs, then he sucked on her sopping wet slit, savoring the honey oozing out of Mara's swollen sex. Mara moaned when Jabba sucked on her shivering clitoris, before worming his thick tongue back inside Mara's squishy vagina. Mara's hovering toes curled when Jabba tongued the redhead to climax. Mara couldn't help it, she squirted her cum into Jabba's voracious maw, the huge Hutt enthusiastically guzzled all of Mara's hot honey, nuzzling her gaping gash for more when the nearly naked dancer stopped ejaculating into the Hutt's enormous mouth. Jabba picked Mara's limp body off the dais, he tore off the fishnets covering her flushed breasts and curvaceous waist, then he mounted Mara on his pole sized prick, stuffing the redhead's cunt with his monstrous member. Once again Mara was forced to ride Jabba's huge cock. She swayed on top of the slimy, shuddering Hutt as Jabba clutched her bouncing breasts and licked her sweaty stomach as he humped the limp dancing girl straddling his fat, slug shaped body. Chapter 3 “…15,000, no more no less” Jabba finished with a wave of his stubby arm, motioning the fat spacer away from his presence. The spacer was smart enough to nod his head in agreement and fall in behind Bib Fortuna to receive his pay. That is, of course, not before he gave one last glance towards the red headed beauty that shared the throne with the hutt, licking his spice stained lips in appreciation of Jabba’s latest slut. Mara could feel his eyes on her, staring though her tight mesh outfit and fantasizing about how she would look spread out beneath him. But she ignored him, having become somewhat accustomed to the hungry stares and lascivious suggestions made by the many guests and scum that came to visit the palace. Since her arrival a little more than a week earlier Mara had been spending more and more time in the presence of her hutt master, finding herself earning the privilege of accompanying Jabba to his pleasure room almost each and every night. Unfortunately for ‘Arica’ it seemed Jabba had taken a particular interest in her, and Mara was not the only one to take notice of this. Every morning, when she was sent to the harem so she could clean the disgusting mix of slime and cum that had accumulated on her body, she could see the other slave girls coming together to whisper and gossip over her. Mara, her hearing enhanced with the force, could listen to every word. At first they evaluated her, talking about her breast size and comparing it to their own, commenting on the roundness of her backside, or enviously wishing they had beautiful flame-red hair like hers. Others were more dismissive and critical of her body, and Mara would always feel anger and embarrassment rise at their remarks. She knew she shouldn’t care. They would be little more than hutt sex slaves for the rest of their lives while Mara would serve a far greater purpose. But soon Mara began spending night after night enduring the hutt’s filthy caresses, and the slaves’ conversations quickly changed. Instead of her figure they began to discuss how long it had been since Jabba had used one particularly girl so exclusively. Supposedly Jabba had been without a “favorite” since he had sent his last prize possession to the rancor pit for failing to amuse him. That had been a month ago and Jabba had showed little interest in replacing her with anyone else in the harem. Instead the hutt lord had taken to choosing a girl based on her performance during his nightly parties, with the most arousing dancer receiving the honor of Jabba’s affections. These “affairs” as the other slaves called them rarely lasted more than a single night and never more than two. That is until Mara, who seemed to return each and every morning with Jabba’s seed dribbling down her thighs. They all seemed to believe that their master was grooming this new girl to eventually wear the chain and collar that he used to keep his favored slaves tethered to his throne. For Mara this could not have been worse news. Serving Jabba and allowing his fetid body and cock to violate her almost every night was bad enough. But the thought of being leashed to the hutt and forced to be spend every hour pleasing his horrific member, was almost too much for the young spy to bear. That and the chain would greatly restrict her ability to watch over the rest of the palace, making it nearly impossible for her to search for any signs of Skywalker and his allies. Something would have to be done. But Mara had yet to think of any way out of her current predicament. If she tried refusing Jabba’s affections his displeasure could quickly lead her to the bottom of the rancor pit. If she did nothing, however, she would spend the remainder of her time at the palace licking the scum from Jabba’s fat folds and praying Skywalker would arrive soon. Neither choice seemed very appealing to Mara. Now accompanying her master in his throne room, the lovely imperial agent could do little more than ponder her fate while she performed her duties as Jabba’s trophy. Displayed provocatively next to Jabba on his dais, her slender legs tucked beneath her, Mara reluctantly ran her soft fingers across the massive hutt cock that rested on her lap. It throbbed appreciatively at her touch, twitching against her warm skin and causing Mara to shiver in revolution. She had already spend the better part of the day exhibiting herself on the throne while Jabba attended to his guests, dozens of beings arriving with business proposals and shipments for the slug gangster. While Mara’s main duty had been to act as a beautiful distraction while her master made his deals Jabba had soon required other divergence while he went through the monotonous schedule of underlings. As the hutt bought slaves, rigged races, and hired assassins Mara had her lips wrapped around his fat warted cock, sucking and slurping while the conversations continued as if she wasn’t there. Perhaps that was the most humiliating part. The other guests barely acknowledged her besides a few lustful glances, and no one seemed to bat an eye when she had first pulled Jabba’s cock from his fat and began to lick the slimy excretions from its tip. They saw her as the hutt lord’s slut and this is what was expected of her. That had been several hours before, and since then Mara had sucked and swallowed two loads of her master’s sperm, spending almost the entirety of the time with her face pressed against his putrid gentiles. Now only half-erect on her lap, she could already begin to feel the blood beginning to rush back to the appendage , the shaft beginning to swell with excitement. Soon it would be hard again and Jabba would want another of Mara’s holes to satisfy his lusts. Mara, unable to look at hutt’s fetid rod any longer, looked up to stare at the entrance to the throne room, hoping to see a hooded and blue eyes figure descend the steps. For the lovely assassin in disguise, Skywalker could not arrive soon enough. The sooner he came to the palace, the sooner she could kill him, and the quicker she could be free from this vile hutt. If Palapatine had not given her specific instruction not to harm Jabba, Mara would have been all too happy to have him share in the jedi’s fate. Fantasizing about how good it would feel to be free from this place, Mara’s thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of slimy fingers running through her soft, copper colored hair. She lifted her gaze to find Jabba’s orange eyes roaming of her scantily clothed body, the lust obvious in his horrific features. Giving a soft tug on her hair he stared down into the frightened face of his favorite new plaything. “Perhaps we should retire for the evening my sweet.” He rumbled “To somewhere a bit more private…” He made his attentions clear as he slid his tongue across his scum coated lips. Mara shivered and averted her gaze, playing the submissive slave. “T..this slave’s body is always at your disposal my lord.” Jabba chuckled, quite pleased with how quickly this girl, Arica, had adapted to his tastes. In a week the dancer had learned much on how to arouse and please his hutt body. She had remarkable stamina as well. While most of his slaves could only last so long with his massive member between their legs, Arica would continue moaning and writhing well into the night, earning her multiple trips to his private quarters. Perhaps she was even worthy wearing the collar and leash that lay unused beside him on his throne. The thought brought a grotesque smile to his lips and he began trailing his fingers down her shoulders and towards her fish-net clad breasts. Giving one of the soft, smooth mounds a possessive squeeze he was rewarded with a whimper of pleasure from his sex pet who pushed her chest out towards his eagerly groping hand. This one would indeed wear his leash well. Mara suppressed a shudder of revolution at his vile touch, forcing herself to moan lie a cheap whore even as her skin crawled. She could feel the member resting on her lap begin to grow hard again and knew that soon the hutt would adjourn his court in favor of taking her back to his private quarters. Biting her lip Mara slid her hand between her legs to stroke her clit, preparing herself for what would likely be another long session with her hutt master. Before the crime lod could call an end to his meetings, however, Fortuna returned to the throne room. The white twi’lek stepped near his master’s armrest to tentatively tap him on his bulbous shoulder. “What?!” The hut growled, obviously angered at being interrupted while he was amusing himself with his slave. Fortuna momentarily flinched under Jabba’s livid gaze, knowing how fickle the hutt could be with his servants. But he composed himself “Master I only thought to present you a gift that I have spent the last month procuring.” He said smoothly “It has only just arrived and I thought you would wish to see it right away.” “A gift?” Jabba asked, his interest piqued. He momentarily turned his attention away from Mara, who breathed a sigh of relief, glad for any respite from the hutt’s affections no matter how brief. Fortuna nodded eagerly. “Yes master, a gift from my home planet that I am sure you will enjoy greatly if you would wait a few more moment for me to finish preparing it.” Jabba pondered for a moment and then waved his hand. “Very well, but be sure that this is all worth my time worm.” “Oh it will be my Master” The twi’lek said as he bowed, tilting his head to give Mara a strange smile “You can ensure yourself of that.” He turned and left, his black cloak fluttering behind him, leaving Mara to stare after him curiously. She had sensed… something in that brief moment the majordomo had smiled at her but could not put her finger on what. Anger, lust, disgust… no it had almost been something like pity but in a more condescending way. Suddenly a knot began to form in Mara’s stomach. What was this gift he was bringing and what did it have to do with her? Jabba released his grip on her breasts and pulled his hand from her net top. “It seems you’ll have to wait a little longer to receive the pleasure of serving me” The hutt lord gurgled. Mara pouted her full red lips and tried her best to look disappointed. “Your slave will try her best to wait.” Jabba gave another rumbling laugh before reached towards his armrest to pull a data pad from one of its compartments. Mara breathed in relief, thankful for the momentary respite from her master’s chambers. Following the instructions she had been given by the other slaves, she carefully lifted Jabba’s softening organ from her lap and placed a soft kiss on the tip before returning it to the folds of the hutt’s stomach. Jabba gave a deep chuckle but otherwise kept his attention to the data pad he was now inspecting, allowing Mara to shift away from his midsection to the edge of the throne. With Jabba’s attention elsewhere Mara turned to look though the audience again, continuing to hope that she would see signs Skywalker or his friends hidden amongst the scum and villainy. All she saw, however, was the regular assortment of criminals, an assortment that was steadily growing larger as word spread of the special gift that Fortuna would soon be presenting. Mara noticed a few of these newcomers were members of the hutt lord’s harem, slave girls who quickly began to intermix with their master’s guests. This was a common practice during Jabba’s nightly parties as the slave girls were brought to entertain while enticing guests to purchase them for the night. The first girl Mara recognized was the white twi’lek singer Lyn Me, who nervously passed through the crowd as she reluctantly swayed her chests and hips for the amusement of the men around her. More than a few fingers slipped into the leather straps that crisscrossed her body, and more than a few palms found the thonged cheeks of her ass. Lyn had been a captive of palace for an even shorter time than Mara and it showed in the blush of shame on her cheeks and how she cringed each time she was touched. She and the rest of the Max Rebo had come to Jabba’s fortress for what they had thought would be a one night show. That one night show, however, had convinced Jabba to extend their “contract” by enslaving the entire band and keeping them trapped within his palace. For Lyn and a few of the other attractive female members of the band that also meant becoming the latest additions to Jabba’s growing stable of sex slaves. It didn’t take long for Lyn to find her first customer of the night as a large trandoshan approached her with a credit chit in his hands. Lyn took one look at the chit and nodded dejectedly before allowing the creature to lead her to one of the darker corners of the throne room. Mara briefly glimpsed the twi’lek as she was bent over a table, the leather cover her crotch and breasts already pulled aside, before her view was blocked by other members of the palace. Continuing to scan the crowd Mara noticed that Rystall, Lyn’s theelin band mate, was already bobbing her fiery red head between the legs of an obese gungan merchant. Unlike Lyn, Rystall had taken to the life of a hutt slave fairly quickly; most likely due to her past as a sex pet for some wealthy black sun vigo. Mara had learned all this while doing background checks on some of the palace newcomers during one the brief moments she was allowed away from Jabba’s side. Rystall’s history certainly explained the pleasure Mara could sense coming from the young singer as she slurped dutifully on the rancid cock of her client. There were other girls as well all degrading themselves in similar fashions but Mara could only recall a few of their names. But she could feel them all through the force, and as they went about servicing Jabba’s guests, Mara felt awash of sensation. Pain, lust, shame, anger, fear, and in some cases pleasure, as each was raped by one or more of the hutt’s lackeys. The intensity of their emotions was all too much for the force-sensitive slave, and she slowly shut herself from the force, tasting bile in her mouth as disgust overwhelmed her. Thankfully it was at this moment Fortuna finally returned, giving Mara a blessed distraction from the disgusting perversion that surrounded her. As the crowd parted for him two hulking gamorrean guards followed close behind, carrying with them a large rolled up carpet between them. Mara immediately felt a pang of disappointment. While the rug was obviously ornate and probably worth a fortune, Mara had been hoping for something a bit more exciting. She could tell most of the crowd had the same reaction, including Jabba himself. “What is this?!” Jabba’s voice boomed questioningly as the guards set the rug down over the metal grate in the floor. But Fortuna did not seem flustered “Do not judge the gift before you have seen it full unwrapped my lord.” With that he gave the carpet a gentle push so it would slowly unwind, rolling toward the dais. The entire crowd watched in silence and then gasped as it finished unraveling. The carpet was massive, easily fitting over the entirety of the grate, but no ones eyes were on the fur tapestry. Instead Mara and the rest of the crowd stared in surprise at the naked twi’lek girl that now lay strewn at the base of Jabba’s throne. She had rolled just below where Mara sat against her master, and the red-haired dancer carefully leaned over to get a better look. The girls emerald green skin glistened in the dim light as she rested on her side at the edge of the carpet. Her arms were tied behind her back and shackles were locked to her ankles, a short chain running between them. A ball gag was stuffed roughly between the girls plush lips, attached to the leather and metal headdress that sat against her lekku. Besides that she was completely bare, every voluptuous inch of her body exposed to Jabba and his guests. Recovering slightly from the initial surprise of seeing the girl role from inside the carpet, the crowd began their normal repulsive behavior. Wolf-whistles and degrading suggestions began to pass through the crowd as everyone tried to get a closer look at this new arrival. Even Mara had to admit that for a twi’lek, a race known the galaxy over for its highly-desirable women, this girl was especially beautiful. She had a thin wasp-like waist accentuated by well-rounded hips and breasts, smooth silky-looking green skin, and a face lovely enough to grace the holo-boards of the fashion district in Coruscant. Jabba’s new gift reminded Mara of the twi’leks the Emperor kept in his harem, perhaps the most beautiful specimens of their species. Below her the twi’lek moaned slightly through her gag and slowly lifter head from the carpet. Her painted eyelids slowly fluttered open as she dazedly looked up, her soft hazel eyes finding Mara staring down at her. “She looks so young… so innocent.” Mara thought as she stared back “She won’t last long in a place like this.” The girl’s features showed surprise and confusion, obviously unsure of where she was or what was happening. But as her gaze lifted above Mara, the imperial spy watched the poor girls eyes widen in terror and heard what sounded like a muffled scream escape from her gagged lips. Mara glanced over her shoulder and immediately understood the twi’leks fear. Jabba loomed over her, his dripping tongue swiping excitedly across his bulbous lips as he took in the gift his major domo had presented to him. His grotesque face was filled with a lust that even Mara had rarely seen, drool now pouring down his front as his tail thrashed in anticipation beside him. Mara could remember a similar reaction from the hutt when he had first set his eyes on her, and knew exactly what was in store for this poor girl in the night to come. The twi’lek desperately tried to crawl away, to move herself as far from the hutt and his throne as possible in her bonds. Before she could get a foot from the dais, however, Fortuna had stepped across the rug to stand over her, smiling malevolently down at the helpless slave. The pale majordomo’s eyes shined with cruelty as he reached down to grip his captive’s long sensuous lekku and squeeze it tightly. This time the scream that came from the girl was one of pain, as her sensitive appendage was painfully yanked upwards. Fortuna continued to pull until he forced the girl to her feet, her whole body trembling to the point where it seemed that she would faint and fall back to the floor. With the slave now standing full before her, Mara was able to get a better look of this new arrival. She was of a medium height with the lithe athletic figure of a practiced dancer, probably trained at an early age in the arts of the seductive arts like most females of her species. As Mara had observed she was quite young, and while probably no older than 18 or 19 she already possessed the body of a fully mature woman. Her breasts were several sizes larger than Mara’s own, full and round as they bounced enticingly in her struggle to free herself from Fortuna. Her lekku were some of the longest Mara had seen falling just below the girl’s narrow waist, dangling over the voluptuous swells of her backside. Her angelic, heart shaped face glistened with tears, but it only seemed to add to her fragile beauty. Mara caught herself admiring the slaves undeniable sensuality for several moments and quickly berated herself for allowing such things to distract her. “My Master” Fortuna said pushing the girl forward. “Allow me to present this desert flower from my home planet of Ryloth, one of the finest dancers I have ever seen.” The rhythm of Jabba’s tail next to Mara had increased and the drool from his mouth had now began to pool onto the throne, showing the extent of the hutt lords excitement. “And does this desert flower have a name?” Jabba slurred as his tongue dragged across his chin. Fortuna smiled, knowing his master was indeed pleased by his gift. “Her name is Oola, once the favored daughter of the desert clans’ Chieftain but now the devoted slave of the illustrious Jabba the Hutt.” Jabba’s booming laugh filled the room and was quickly reciprocated by the many sycophants that filled the throne room. Oola shivered in Fortuna’s grasp as the mocking laughter descended upon her, her fear and confusion evident even without Mara’s access to the force. “Well, well…” Jabba chuckled leaning forward to tug lightly on Mara’s hair “It seems we have nobility in our midst. But why is our little princess tied up Bib? Have you forgotten how to treat our guests?” Fortuna shook his head “No my lord, I had plans to introduce her in a much… different manner. Unfortunately she was so nervous about meeting you and not receiving your approval that she tried to run away.” Fortuna squeezed hard of on one of the girls lekku causing her to squeal through her gag “Isn’t that right my dear?” More booming laughter came from Jabba and all Mara could do was sit and watch. She knew what would happen next having seen it several times already when some of the more ambitious of Jabba’s minions would bring him slaves to gain his favor. Jabba would thank the gift giver and then send the girl to be prepared. The girl would return looking beautiful and desirable and after a brief moment of inspection Jabba would order her to dance. If the dance properly enticed the hutt, he would send Mara away and take the girl to his private quarters. The next day Jabba would send the tear stricken girl to the harem and Mara would be back on his throne to service his desires for the remainder of the day. Jabba turned his lust filled copper eyes on the frightened twi’lek slave “Well she certainly didn’t have to worry” He rumbled “She more than meets my approval.” With that he motioned for her to be brought to him, his tongue already dripping with desire to taste his new slave. Two gamorreans stepped forward and Fortuna moved away, allowing them to grab her arms and push her forward. Oola twisted in their grasp, dragging her feet and shaking her head as her lekkus whipped around her body. The desperation was evident on her face but her struggle only seemed to entice the hutt more, her green breasts bouncing as the rest of her fine body swayed with unintended sensuality between the two gamorreans. As they came close Mara shifted away from Jabba’s belly to make room for his new prize. At least she would get the night off tonight. Reaching the edge of the throne the gamorreans lifted the girl from her feet and pushed her into the eagerly waiting hand of her master. With her hand still behind her back she fell against the hutt’s belly, her breasts mashing against him as her front became slick with Jabba’s slime and saliva. Oola immediately tried to back away but Jabba’s arms were already around her, one around her waist and the other greedily groping her backside, both pulling her back against him. She squirmed and writhed but Jabba held her firmly, purring as he enjoyed her resistance. Mara knew the surprising strength the hutt possessed and could see the girl had no hope of escape. She just hoped the hutt would be eager to take her to his quarters soon and she would have time to do some inspections before the night was over. “Ho ho ho!” Jabba chuckled sliding his hand up and down her back “We have a feisty one here!” He reached up to grab the back of her neck bring her face just inches away from his own “But she’ll soon learn some respect.” He murmured slipping his tongue from his mouth and sliding it across one tear soaked cheek. Mara watched in a sort of sick fascination as Jabba gently caressed his slave, squeezing and pinching her when she gave a futile twist to try and escape his hold. Oola sobbed but her struggling seemed to wane and soon she was left quivering in the hutt’s grasp, allowing his greasy hands to slide freely over her naked form. A disgusting slug he might be, Mara had to admit Jabba knew how to control women and turn them into his docile slaves. Lifting a hand, Jabba unclipped the gag from her headdress and pulled the ball from her lips. Oola moaned softly as she appeared to try closing her mouth for what Mara assumed to be the first time in several hours. Her jaw did not seem respond however, sore from wearing the gag for so long, and the slave was left with her mouth wide open, drool spilling over her olive breasts. Jabba shook with amusement and he slid his putrid tongue into her vulnerable, ruby painted orifice. It was the hutts own revolting parody of a kiss and watching Oola squirm and gag Mara felt bile surge in the back of her throat at the memory of the taste. The only thing that tasted worse was his cum, as poor Oola would likely discover later tonight. The slug slowly removed his tongue, leaving Oola coughing and spluttering but now able to close her mouth. Still gasping she looked up towards the hutt “Na! Daka ta mi! Daska ta mi!” She cried desperately, her plea heard across the court room. Mara knew enough twi’lek to understand what she saying: ‘Don’t eat me! Please don’t eat me!” Oola begged, speaking in her native tongue. Jabba seemed to understand as well and burst into uproarious laughter, soon joined by the rest of the court. As his laughter died he began to gently stroke the lekku of his slave, in what appeared to be in an almost comforting manner. “No, no my lovely.” He said, his deep voice quiteting the room. “I have no desire to eat my newest plaything.” He paused for a moment “Well at least not yet.” Finishing with another chuckle. “But perhaps I will have a little taste… an appetizer to tide me over until later tonight.” Mara could tell Oola was confused, unable to understand Jabba’s meaning. Her confusion only seemed to grow as one of the hutt’s hand moved from her lekku and down her smooth belly. The girl did not realize his intent until his fingers were already between her legs, forcing their way inside her nubile body. Oola cried out in surprise, her thighs closing and her struggle to escape beginning a new. Mara could see the panic in her face and through the force. Briefly touching Oola’s mind the imperial spy found that no male had ever touched the girl like this before, and that she knew very little in the ways of sex besides what had been taught to her by the women of her village. Mara had a brief moment of pity for the twi’lek, knowing that her first experience would be with this loathsome slug. Jabba must have realized this at the same moment as Mara, and he delved deeper into the slave’s unwilling hole. “Oho!” He belched in surprise “A virgin?! Now that is a surprise.” He leaned forward and lightly ran the tip of his tongue across her cheek. “Don’t worry my sweet, you won’t be for much longer...” He said as a wicked smile stretched across his wide face. Oola continued to beg until the hutt removed his fingers from her body, leaving her gasping and trembling against her master. It took Mara a few moments to realize that the girl had almost orgasmed from the brief moment of foreplay with Jabba. “Maybe it is true when they say that all twi’lek women are sluts.” Mara thought with disgust as Jabba lifted his finger, now glistening with Oola’s juices. With a triumphant look on his grotesque face he popped the fingers into his wide mouth and sampled the taste of his new slave. Sucking the residue from his appendages he smacked his lips and smiled in satisfaction “Pure spice…” He sighed looking directly into Oola’s frightened eyes. For a moment Mara thought that Jabba’s impatience would get the better of him and he would be unable to resist taking Oola’s innocence at that very moment. But he recomposed himself, shifting back on his throne and loosening his grip on his slave. Oola pushed herself from his grasp and naively tried to jump and sprint from the throne, only to be met by the same to hulking gamorreans who quickly blocked and restrained her. She screamed and fought until Fortuna came behind her and grabbed the base of her lekku, squeezing it as he had done before. Oola’s body stiffened, her screaming stopped, and she fell limply in the gamorreans grasp, effectively subdued. With his slave quiet Jabba spoke. “Take her to the harem to be prepared and then bring her to my chambers” He ordered waving them away, a broad smile on his lipless mouth. Fortuna and the gamorreans nodded and forced the dazed Oola to walk between them, practically carrying her towards the exit. As before, the crowd created a path for them, but this time stayed close enough to view the hutt’s new schutta and yell lewd comments as she passed. “Look at the spice shakers on her!” “She’s still dripping down there?! What a slut!” “How about giving me a taste next worm-head!” And many other similar degrading suggestions. As they neared the exit, Mara began to move back to her normal spot on the throne but Jabba stopped her with a raised hand. “Ah, Arica.” He said turning to look down at her with gleaming orange eyes. “Why don’t you join the others in the harem to help choose the costume for my new pet. You know my tastes better than most and I’m sure you’ll pick out something quite spicy.” Mara hesitated for a moment in surprise but then nodded her head and shifted herself off the dais. “Yes master.” She said with a bow and then followed after Oola and her escorts. Mara barely felt the hands on her ass and breasts as she passed through the crowd, to preoccupied by what Jabba sending her away could mean. She glanced back at the hutt and then toward Oola, a plan slowly beginning to form…